Joslyn Delfreya
Joslyn Irene Delfreya Ship: Airship Daedalus Title or Job: Pilot and Artist Age: 22 Race: Vampire Homeworld: Noir’Aeolus Hometown: Adelina Date of Birth: October 1, 1849 Personality: Joslyn is either friendly or incredibly snarky, depending on the person and her mood. Her signiture attitude is probably apathy, though, when she's not feeling snarky or like she has to behave. She's never tried to form an emotional attachment to something for long, even with the past airship crews she was a part of. To gain an emotional attachment will only make it harder to let go, or so she believes until she becomes a part of Daedalus. Most of what society sculpts her into is what fuels her ability to get into the mind of many. “If someone makes up some story that I can walk on a ceiling, until they call me out on it; I’m not going to tell them otherwise”, she would respond if asked. This might seem deceptive, but if asked; Joslyn will not lie. Other than the fact that she has piloted airships before, Joslyn doesn’t give much else on her past. Evangeline may be the only crew member of the Daedalus to know about her history later on when she comes to trusts her. She treats each crew member of the Daedalus differently. And to people who don't know her may even see her as charming. Those that know her know she is as charming as she is cruel; a rose that is pretty with a painful exterior. Over time many of her crew mates have picked up that if they make themselves out to be the victim Joslyn will make sure she treats them like they really are one. It's why she loves picking on Stark so much. The alchemist has attempted to be clever by trying to rub it in Joslyn's face that she's closer to Evangeline, which case the devious pilot takes this as her window of oportunity to toy with Stark even more. Other crew members on the Daedalus she's had a harder time coming around to, particularly Ferret. She really disliked, even hated Ferret for seeming to be adored by Evangeline so much. However, she's come to realize that the girl reminds her of herself. Despite having a hard time being bossed by others, the person Joslyn listens to the most currently is Evangeline. She trusts her captain greatly and knows that she thinks rationally, even if she enjoys poking fun at Eva from time to time. Joslyn doesn't like to come off as the 'good guy', rather she prefers being compared to a complete bitch who only cares about herself. Her ego is thick, and her self esteem never seems to deflate. What probably is most annoying is she seems to carry this sort of 'I'm better than you' aura.... Biography: Her first assigned airship to pilot was a small vessel called Elert, which sadly did not last very long. The crew had gone their separate ways, but the captain saw potential in Joslyn and recommended her to a much larger airship called Chavalier. While Joslyn still was no pro airship pilot, she was willing to give this a try despite her caution. During her journeys she would meet her mentor again from time to time and during her 16th birthday, he presented her with a gas mask that appeared both beautiful and deadly. It was a form of decipline, a way to keep Joslyn under control if she acted too wreckless. Her mentor, who she trusted so dearly and even developed feelings for, had other plans for her. Secretly, he was very much involved with the Order's science field and ways to improve human bodies so they would never grow old, fall sick; humans that were perfect in every way possible. After a few years of passing, Joslyn finally withdrew her position, feeling as though she didn't quite belong. That ended on an ugly note, and the ship had lost their previous captain; not that they were complaining. They made Joslyn vow to not return in which she happily obliged. She found herself yet again upon another airship called Avignon that deceived her in many ways. They would drug her food and drinks that made her numb and aloof to the world around her. A turn of events happened when the airship Genevieve happened to make port the same time as airship Avignon. Joslyn met the captain of the airship, Evangeline, and began to talk with her about her dilemma. They had come up with a challenge that would decided if she joined Evangeline's group of women known as The Artemis Unit. The result is obvious now how it ended for Joslyn. Although, it's believed that the airship Avignon's ex-pilot showed her gratitude by sabotaging their ship before she left with Evangeline. Now, Joslyn works as a part of the Artemis Unit as their former pilot. Not many know of her history except for maybe the captain, and it seems she is keeping it to herself. Category:Characters